Tractor
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Image:Info_non-talk.png|30px|Item Template rect 0 0 20 20 Tractor Template desc none } | } | }|[[ }]]| }} }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Official Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Aliases } }} } | Model } }} } | Version } }} } | } } }} } | Origin Universe }| } | } | }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[ }]]|[[Earth- }]]}} }}|}} }} } | Lead Designer } }} } | AdditionalDesigners } }} } | Place of Creation } }} } | Place of Destruction } }} } | Origin } }} } } | Characteristics Dimensions } }} } | Weight } }} } } | Owners Current Owner } }} } | Previous Owners } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | }}} | Unknown }} } | }}} }} } } |For Company history see } }} | }} } | } | The history of this item is unknown. Can you help add any history for it ?}} } } | } | }} } } | } | }} } } | } | }} } } | } | }} } } | } | * No serial number data available. }} } } | } | * No information on any | | of these tractors }} in preservation is available. (Do you know of any examples to list ? }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } Add your photos here. } | } | Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image }} Image:Image needed.png|Add a caption here for image } } | } | }} * Tractor image gallery for: } } | } | * Please supply a relevant reference or source for information for verification of data. }} } } | } | * None. }} } range}} * Category: }}} * Category:Tractor template Usage For any tractor range or model/type to create its main database entry. * Use Companies page for manufacturers details. * Use Item page for an individual machines page. Always Present Fields | TractorName = TRACTOR NAME - | ManufacturerName = MANUFACTURER - Name used should match version commonly used in Tractor Wiki | Model No.Number = MODEL NO - Common model number (generally without suffix letters) | HistoryText = HISTORY - Add as much detail here as possible use your ref or source for info in the article. | PreservationText = PRESERVATION - (A template data table for info to be added latter) | SeeAlso = SEEALSO - Link to related articles | References = REFERENCES | ExtLinks = EXTERNAL LINKS - Relevant links to web sites Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | AlsoKnownAs = ALSOKNOWNAS | Distinguish1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES | Model = MODEL | Version = VERSION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT APPEARED IN | LeadDesigner = LEAD DESIGNER | AdditionalDesigners = ADDITIONAL DESIGNERS | PlaceOfCreation = PLACE OF CREATION | PlaceOfDestruction = PLACE OF DESTRUCTION | Origin = ORIGIN | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Weight = WEIGHT | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Serial Numbers = SERIALNUMBERS | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | TimelineHeader = DEFAULT : Timeline | SerialNumbersHeader = DEFAULT : Serial Numbers Information | PreservationHeader = DEFAULT : Preservation | SeealsoHeader = DEFAULT : See also | RefsHeader = DEFAULT : References / sources | ExtLinksHeader = DEFAULT : External Links Notes * TODO: * Category:Tractors by model numberCategory:Templated Articles } | | Category:Copy Edit}} } | | Category:Copy Edit}} } | | Category:Copy Edit}} __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__